Thomas and Scamp's Christmas Party
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Christmas is coming to the Northwestern Railway, and a special friend as come back just in time. Thomas and his friends wants to have a party for Christmas to say thank you to that friend that saved Thomas's life a few months ago.


Dear Disney and Readers,

I hope you are having a happy holiday. This year has been a great year for Scamp and his friends. You remember that sweet old lady, Ms. Kindly, that saved Thomas from an accident? Well she back and better, and now the engines want to thank her for all she's done. "How?" you may ask? Well read this story and find out.

The Author

Thomas' Christmas Party

Christmas was on its way on the North Western Railway. Many people were traveling to visit their families. The engines were getting very busy around this time of year. Snow was on the ground, so the engines had to take care on the rails. Thomas and Toby were caring people and parcels up and down the branch line.

The neighborhood was getting ready too. Jim and Elizabeth were putting up the tree and the decorations.

Jim: All right. Just a little more… … Perfect!

Scamp: Bark!

Jim (Chuckle): Thanks Scamp.

Scamp had an ornament in his mouth and gave to Jim.

Elizabeth: Would you like to put up the star, Junior?

Junior: Yes, please mother!

So she picked him up and he placed the star on the tree.

Jim: Ha, ha. That's my boy!

Lady: Isn't it beautiful, Tramp dear?

Tramp: Yeah, just like last Christmas, but better.

Soon they all went to the kitchen to have their dinner.

Elizabeth: Oh, Jim dear. You'll never guess who I bumped into at the store today.

Jim: Who was it, darling?

Elizabeth: Mrs. Kindly!

Scamp's ear went up after hearing this.

Junior: Isn't that the same sweet lady that saved Thomas?

Elizabeth: The very same. I've asked her how she's been. She told me she feels better than ever before. Now she can go out and walk again, and she hopes to see Thomas and Scamp again.

And they did the next day. Thomas was carrying some passengers along the branch line and they passed by Mrs. Kindly cottage and she waved at them.

Thomas: Peep! Peep! Happy Christmas!

They've reach the station and Thomas was resting in the shed with his friends.

Thomas: Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without Mrs. Kindly.

Toby: You're right there. She's done so much for us we should do something for her.

Scamp: I know we can get her a Christmas gift. Like a card or some flowers!

Danielle: Flowers are nice, dear brother. But this is Mrs. Kindly we're talking about; it needs to be something special.

They sat and thought about what to do for her.

Thomas: *Gasp* I know, let's have a party for her!

Annette: A party?

Thomas: Sure. We can have a Christmas and a thank you party, to let Mrs. Kindly know how much she means to us.

Collette: That's a great idea!

Scamp: Yeah, and now everyone could get a perfect gift for Mrs. Kindly and not feel left out.

Thomas's Driver: There's only one problem though. Where are we going to hold it?

He had a point; their shed was much too small to have anyone inside.

Scamp: If we could, we can try our place.

Annette: But even our place is not big enough to host many people.

Toby's Driver: And we can't do a backyard party, because it's supposed to snow on Christmas day.

Thomas's Driver: I've got it. Let's try Tidmouth. The Fat Controller had just put in a new shed for the engines in the winter. I'm sure they'll love to be at the party.

The engines and dogs agreed.

Scamp and his sisters told their parents about their idea.

Lady: Oh, I would love a party!

Tramp: Alright. I'll ask the engines and if they say yes, then they can ask the Fat Controller about it.

The big engines and the drivers and firemen loved the idea as well, and the Fat Controller agreed.

The Fat Controller: What a nice idea. Well let's see, we're going to be very busy on Christmas Eve, and we all want to spend our Christmas with our love ones and families, so I think Boxing Day would be best.

So they soon started making invitations and they sent it out to anyone that would like to come. They even delivered one to Mrs. Kindly herself.

"Thomas, Toby, Scamp, and friends, request the pleasures of the company of, Mr. and Mrs. Kindly, at a party at the new engine shed at Tidmouth, on Boxing Day, at 5 PM. RSVP-Sir Topham Hatt, Knapford Station, North Western Railway."

Christmas day had arrived and all the dogs were having a grand time with their families.

Scamp invited Angel to spend Christmas with his family, to which of course Bertie's Driver agreed.

Scamp: Merry Christmas, Angel.

Angel: Oh Scamp, you shouldn't have.

She opened her present to see a bright red bow.

Elizabeth: Isn't it nice? Would you like for me to put it on?

Angel said yes, and Elizabeth gave her a mirror to see herself with her new bow.

Angel: It's beautiful.

Scamp: Thanks. You wouldn't believe how hard I had to work to get that for you, but it's worth it.

Angel: It's nice, but there's something else that's better than this.

Scamp: ?

Angel (Giggling): I mean you, silly.

They smiled and Angel drew herself a little closer to Scamp.

Lady: Isn't it wonderful dear?

Tramp: You said it, which reminds me. I got you a little something as well.

For Lady, Tramp got her a nice little necklace with a picture of her when she was a pup.

Lady: Oh Tramp! Thank you so much. But how…?

Tramp: What, you think my son had to work his tail off too?

Lady: You're wonderful dear!

Soon they went to kitchen to have some lunch. The dogs were having so much fun that they forgot the weather outside. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

Jim opened the door, letting in a big gush of snow and the Fat Controller.

The Fat Controller: Sorry to come in on such short notice, but as you've just witness the weather has changed really badly, Mrs. Kindly is snowed up. We're going to need a lot of help if we want to bring her to the party tomorrow.

Jim: I understand sir. Anything I can do?

The Fat Controller: If you want, you can help join the rescue party. Thomas and Toby are going to be taking some workmen to the cottage. Trusty is coming too. What about you Scamp?

Scamp barked in agreement, and Tramp promised to help too.

The Fat Controller: Such good dogs. Be ready at 5:00 tomorrow.

So early next morning, Scamp, Jim, Tramp, and Trusty met with Thomas and Toby who were getting there snowplows fit. Then couple back to back with a van in between them, they set off to the rescue.

Thomas and Toby charge the snowdrifts fiercely. Sometimes they swept the snow aside, other times the snow would be too hard to clear, so they would back away, and the workman, along with Scamp, Tramp, and Trusty would dig the snow a side and they set off again.

It was hard and tire work, but when they finally reach the cottage they could go no further.

Thomas' Fireman: Look at that!

The snow was deep all around the yard.

Thomas: Here we are!

Mrs. Kindly waved from an upstairs window. The workman were ready, then they here a familiar sound and figure.

?: Aren't you forgetting about us?

They look out further and found Terrence the Tractor, with Rodger and Pongo. Sure enough Terrence had a snowplow and was ready to start.

Jim: Didn't think we run into you!

Roger: The Fat Controller called for me and Pogo deiced to tag along.

Scamp: Great. We need all the help we can get.

Jim: Roger, could you and Terrence clear away most of the snow in the yard, while we dig a path from the cottage to the railway line?

Terrence: We can do it!

Tramp: Is your son with you, Pongo?

Pongo: Yes. He's with your daughters, helping the guard and station master decorating Henrietta.

Indeed, Lucky, Collette, Annette, and Danielle we're helping the workmen clean and decorated Henrietta like she was never decorated before.

Annette: Mr. and Mrs. Kindly will be very happy to travel in here.

Lucky: It looks so nice; I could spend the night here.

Percy, who was also wearing a snowplow, took them to Elsbridge, to wait for Thomas and Toby.

Presently they heard a whistle and saw Thomas and Toby coming towards the station. They rested for a bit and had a good clean up. While Mr. and Mrs. Kindly and the dogs, went to see the decorations for Henrietta.

Mrs. Kindly: Oh my, this looks nice. I love it.

Annette, Collette, Danielle, and Lucky all came to greet her.

Mrs. Kindly (chuckled): It's nice to meet you again. Thanks for what you are doing to us.

After the rest, Thomas and Toby went up down line to fetch Henrietta, and Percy took the tired workmen home. Thomas and Toby made their way to Tidmouth sheds. When they got there it was very dark, not a sound was heard.

Scamp: Where are they?

Thomas: We're here!

Suddenly the shed door open, with lots of lights, streamers, balloons, and a "Merry Christmas" banner on top of the shed.

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Scamp and Tramp were delighted to see the party, and Thomas and Toby whistled with joy.

The Fat Controller, Junior, Lady, and Elizabeth, greeted Mr. and Mrs. Kindly.

Mrs. Kindly: Thank you, for inviting us to this party. It's very lovely.

The Fat Controller: It was no trouble at all, ma'am.

She then asked if she could meet the dogs and the engines. She went to Lady, Perdita, Jock, and Angel. She gave them all a treat, and petted them on the head.

Then she spoke to Lady and Perdita.

Mrs. Kindly: You two are very lucky to have such a kind family. They've each show me nothing but a wonderful time today. They're all very good dogs.

Then she went to meet the big engines and then she thanked Percy, Thomas, Toby, Scamp, Tramp, Trusty, Pongo, Lucky, Annette, Collette, Danielle, and Jim for their hard work.

Then she picked up Lucky and spoke to him.

Mrs. Kindly: You know… Scamp and his family are good friends of mine. Would you and Percy like to be my new friend too?

He licked her gently at her face and she giggled.

Just then the Christmas tree arrived and was roll on to the turntable. Then the people and dogs gather around the tree and they sang all their favorite songs, till their voices gave out.

Next they played some games and pulled crackers, and enjoyed themselves to some mint pies and hot coffee. The dogs were having a splendid time themselves; they all talk and join in on the games as well.

Everyone was having a grand time, till it was time for the party to end. The Fat Controller called for attention.

The Fat Controller: Ladies, gentleman, pets, and engines! We are here to honor a great lady, who last year, has saved an engine and some passengers from a terrible landslide. For our thanks and graduate, we present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Kindly, a free pass travel over our railway. May you have a long life, and good health to enjoy it.

More cheers arrived and everyone stayed to help clean up the place. The Fat Controller offered Mr. and Mrs. Kindly to stay at his place until the weather improved.

Then the dogs thanked Thomas and Toby for the idea and they started to leave.

Scamp: That was the best Christmas Party ever!

Lucky: You said it.

Perdita: We're very proud of you boys for helping Mrs. Kindly.

Tramp: You know. When I first worked here, it was the first time I've realized on what a home and family meant to me, and now that you guys are here, I can't image any other place I rather work or live than here with you guys.

Lady: Oh, Tramp. That's so sweet.

All the dogs said their good byes' and went home, feeling very happy, and ready to be really useful the next day.  
From the Author to the Readers: Have a Merry Christmas or a Happy Holidays, and stay tune for season 2, which will be coming out soon.


End file.
